


anchor

by supaprittiest



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supaprittiest/pseuds/supaprittiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>skye and ward find comfort after a particularly rough mission. happy valentines day :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	anchor

It’s dark in the Bus common area, and everyone else is sleeping, except for Skye and Ward, who have gotten into the routine of staying up later than everyone for some valued alone time. The only light in the room comes from the bluish glow from under the countertop of the bar and on the massive SHIELD logo hung on the wall.

 

They’re standing together in the middle of the room, leaning against each other in a hug, if it could be called that. They're covered in cuts and bruises, and they're sore everywhere and their shared bed feels so far away. Whatever display of affection this is, it's been going on for longer than any normal hug would, and it’s much more intimate. 

 

Ward’s fingers stroke her hair, occasionally curling into the silky strands. Skye runs her hands up and down his spine, closing her eyes against his shoulder and just breathing in the smell of him, because he’s the closest thing she has ever had or ever will have to a real forever home.

 

It started as something like a reassuring gesture that meant to say “you’re safe now,” but it blossomed into a multitude of things, including “I’m glad you’re here,” or, “it’s okay now,” and “ I’m here and I’m not going anywhere without you.”

 

“You did really well today,” he mumbles against her hair, and she savours the compliment, since they're so rare when it comes to her performance in the field (performance in bed is a whole different story).

 

“You were protecting me the whole time,” she points out, almost too exhausted to speak. “I’m not nervous or stressed about pressure when I know you have my back.”

 

“I’ll keep protecting you until I know you don’t need it anymore,” he promises. “And maybe even a little after that- but it would just make you crazy.”

 

“Maybe,” she agrees, the ghost of a smile quirking the corners of her lips upwards. “But I’ll appreciate the sentiment.”

 

Using whatever strength he has left, he lifts her up off her aching feet and carries her to the couch, where he curls around her. She snuggles back against him and tangles their arms and legs together, like they always do when they sleep together (which is almost every night). He drapes his heavy arm over her shoulder and his fingertips brush the floor.

 

“I love you,” she whispers to him, resting her head in the crook of his elbow.

  
“I love you too,” he whispers back into the darkness, and for once, they both fall asleep effortlessly. 


End file.
